


Algebra

by abadeerly



Series: Crack Fics/AU's [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, I was drunk, One Shot, it turned out better than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: "The knock on her door was to be expected, but still surprised Bonnibel when it finally happened. Of course Marceline would only show up when no one else could, of course Marceline couldn’t let Bonnibel spend the afternoon alone to watch science documentaries and do her homework."





	Algebra

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is what happens when I get drunk and try to write a fanfiction out of the notes in my phone. Please, go easy on me.

The knock on her door was to be expected, but still surprised Bonnibel when it finally happened. Of course Marceline would only show up when no one else could, of course Marceline couldn’t let Bonnibel spend the afternoon alone to watch science documentaries and do her homework.

She opened the door and stepped aside, already regretting her spur of the moment ‘lets ask _the worst_ person in school to join my study group’ that she had the week before when she saw how _tight_ Marceline’s jeans were and how __good__ her ass looked in them.

Noticing that Marceline had probably said something, Bonnibel began to internally panic because _oh shit I was staring at her ass_. “You seem like you’d be busy on Friday afternoons.”

“Yeah, well, I have nothing to do today,” Marceline muttered. It was very clearly a lie, but Bonnibel was still trying to avoid eye contact and rid her thoughts of Marceline’s rear end.

Bonnibel brought her through into the living room, in which she’d been residing in since school had ended. Pieces of her thesis were strewn across the coffee table in a haphazard way that Bonnibel only allowed when she was too immersed in whatever she was watching, and on the couch lay her physics homework and textbook that she’d relied on for a hard surface. Marceline practically hurled herself onto the couch and took a look around the room as Bonnibel removed her homework and put it with the other textbooks on the floor.

“Where are your dumb friends?” Marceline asked as Bonnibel curled herself into a ball on the couch. “Thought this was a study _group_.”

Bonnibel just shrugged. “They’re not coming. It’s just us.”

“What?” Marceline began, a little too sarcastically for Bonnibel’s liking. “Am I your hot date all of a sudden?” She even threw in an eye roll just for good measure.

Bonnibel began spluttering almost immediately. “You’re not my hot _date_. You’re _hot _,__ I mean you’re not hot. This isn’t a date, leave me alone.” She clicked her mouth shut when she realised Marceline was grinning at her smugly.

“You asked me to come over and study, I’m pretty sure you want me to stay. And anyways, why can’t it be a hot date.” Marceline said as if Bonnibel’s heart wasn’t throwing itself against her chest. The older girl began to unpack her bag, taking out an algebra textbook and putting it between them. Bonnibel had almost forgotten they were here to study.

“Let’s just get on with the damn algebra, Marceline. Stop teasing me.”

And Marceline just smirked. “What if I _like_ teasing you?”

Bonnibel’s hand grabbed the before mentioned textbook and brought it up to swat at Marceline’s shoulder. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut _up_!”

“Stop hitting on me, Bonnie.” Marceline could only laugh.

Bonnibel spluttered some more and hit her a few times again just to be sure she was getting her point across. “Ew, I’m not. Shut up.”

“Bon, chill. I’m just messing with you. I came over to do algebra because I’m pretty sure I’m failing.” Marceline rustled around in her bag once more and fished out a pen and a notepad. Bonnibel was still recovering when Marceline opened her mouth again. “Unless you _want_ me to flirt with you.”

Bonnibel was sure her face was going to explode. “Shut _up _."__   She repeated."I’m too gay to deal with you hitting on me so obviously.”

“But you’ve been cool with me flirting with you all year.”

“What? Marceline, just last month you called me a bitch and told everyone I was president of the virgin club.” Bonnibel reminded her, wafting her pen around to make it clear that she was annoyed.

Marceline just scoffed. “In an endearing way,” She said as if it was obvious. “I just wanted to do you doggy style and make you president of my-,”

Bonnibel hit her over the head with the textbook once more. “Shut up, my parents may have gone out but I still don’t want them to hear you!”

Marceline grinned and leaned in close to Bonnibel’s face. “ _Pussy_.” She whispered with far too much meaning.

They never got around to doing the algebra work.


End file.
